Q
"I swore this once and I will swear it again, I will stay with you, till the very end" History Chapter One: Cursed "A mere possession, nothing more" "Death is not scary, disobedience brings far more pain" Born to a well off clan in Sheng, Q quickly lost everything. Clan dead, name forgotten, she became a slave, an object to be bought and sold and bought and sold she was. She was thrown into hidden gladiatorial matches over and over again throughout her youth, slaughtering others for the sake of survival. In the beginning she was a rebellious type, turned bloodthirsty from her struggles to survive. However, this was quickly remedied by the continuous torture of her slavers and she quickly became a perfect obedient slave. She was the model example of a slave, obeying her master's every order no matter how crazy or nonsensical, it was only natural that a slave would fulfill her master's wishes afterall. However, whether through good or bad fortune each and every master she was bought by would fall into ruin. Forced to sell her off again through one reason or another. This all ended on a snowy day in Amaria however, she would be bought one final time. By a mysterious stranger who purchased her and treated her differently from all her other masters. Entering a period of rapid change and confusion as she began her new life as the slave of Knayde, King of Wrathia. Q quickly realized how odd her new master was, he seemed to have bought her on a whim, his strange actions and personality contradicted everything she was taught when she was molded into a perfect slave. However she quickly got used to this oddity as even more sprouted up. Several days would elapse before Q arrived in Wrathia, along with her master, and during that time the treatment Q received was unlike any she had experienced before. Her new master seemed to hold... concern for Q even though she thought of herself as nothing but a possession to be bought and sold. Even in the castle she was not chained nor thrown into fights for entertainment, she worked as any other would in the castle. However more anomalies would crop up as Knayde continued to take interest in her, he even granted permission for Q to see the world which allowed her to experience what it meant to live for oneself. Chapter Two: Prodigy "I am your tool, whatever you wish I will accomplish" Perhaps Q noticed the first oddity when she found herself in the strange Arena, it brought back no good memories however it was merely just a dream to her, everything hazy and indistinct. She had died then and when she had woken up, her master was in her room almost as if he had expected this, but it was not her place to question her master's intentions for having such an interest in her, so she stayed quiet. The commonality of death continued over the course of a year, each and every time being in the strange hazy arena. However each time she woke up from death she would feel as if she had grown stronger. Q found herself improving at a rapid pace, each adventure, both in the hazy arena as well as in the real world honing both her skills as as well as letting her experience more about the world. Chapter Three: Freedom "I will stay with you, till the very end" Q's life continued on, her double life of spending time outside of Wrathia adventuring and as a maid in the castle, working hard under the employment of her master mixing surprisingly well together. However, as the months went by, Q made both the best and the worst decision of her life in a single day. She took a day off, something her master had granted her several times, but she had always refused. She didn't understand why she accepted his offer this time, perhaps it was fate. However, during that fateful day she met a strange woman in a wheelchair, no other had ever discovered her identity as a slave other then that woman. She had threatened many things, including, much to Q's horror, a promise to free Q from her current status as a slave. Q had no direction in life besides serving her master, having promised to stay with him till the very end. This strange new concept called freedom caused only fear to grow in her hearts. After this encounter she would inform Knayde of her experiences, however the contents of that conversation was lost within the confines of Q's hysteria, only after a quiet week had gone by did she truly discover what a blessing that day was. Exactly one week after meeting that strange woman she would be called once more to Knayde's office, it was a strange meeting, Knayde was not seated in front of his desk as he usually would be, but standing, seemingly contemplating something while staring into the hearth. However, after a mere minute she would discover the reason behind his strangeness, he had freed her. Chapter Four: Mother Q the slave would become Q the commoner, her master... no her king had freed her from his service. However, Q the commoner would become merely a memory after just twenty seconds, as Knayde kneeled on one knee and proposed to her. "I want you as my wife Q, to always hold, to always cherish. To make you smile, to lend you a shoulder to cry, to always give you a place to call home. With your own free will, will you stay by my side and marry me Q?" Such a straightforward way of speaking, cutting straight through any confusion she would have had. Q had realized herself, she had realized she did not want to merely stay by her master's side as merely a slave, but to stay with him till the very end. As his wife. Here we reach the currently point of her story... Her life still holding many more experiences ahead... Appearance Q's most distinctive appearance traits would be her unsettling crimson eyes, which usually throw off people's first impressions of her and her clan tattoos which seem to hide a mystical secret that only one other knows. She has a rather slender build with pale white skin that would seem to not have seen the light of day for many years. Seen by most in her disguised form, a form integrating several different appearances from fey, the only one who knows both her identities would be her master who gifted her the ability to change her appearance. While disguised, she has platinum gold waist length hair and snowy white skin, her changed form however is not a perfect one, that being her visibly unsettling crimson eyes which remain even after changing appearance. Personality * Defensive * Wary * Protective * Caring * Loyal Although Q has escaped the bonds of slavery, her old habits still remain with a bad habit of having her head occasionally downturned when talking to others as well as a defensive way of speaking when someone attempts to pry for any information about her identity, however she has been working on fixing this habit. Although she lives as a Queen of Wrathia, however Q hasn't truly understood what it such a role entails. However, Wrathia is the place where she found purpose in life in two forms so Q cares deeply for the country's wellbeing. She believes that the sacrifice of one to save hundreds is well worth the price, even if that life should be her own. However there is a single person that she would never consider sacrificing before all other options, that being Knayde's life. Family * Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir - Q's Former Master and now Husband * Yaeko - Knayde's fourth wife who married Knayde on the same day Q married him Friends & Enemies She holds no true hatred, even to the ones who once owned and sold her. Aspirations * Stay with Knayde till the very end * Become a Queen Knayde can be proud of * Prevent all that would attempt to harm Wrathia Category:Player Characters